headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiance: If You Could See Her Through My Eyes
"If You Could See Her Through My Eyes" is the seventh episode of season two of the science fiction television series Defiance and the twentieth episode of the series overall (if one counts the two-part series pilot as two episodes). It was directed by Allan Arkush with a script written by Brusta Brown and John Mitchell Todd. It first aired on Syfy on Thursday, July 31st, 2014 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Defiance was developed by Rockne S. O'Bannon and Kevin Murphy & Michael Taylor. * This episode is rated TV-14 (LSV). It contains language, sexual situations and violence. * This episode is included on the Defiance: Season Two DVD and Blu-ray home video collection. * This episode had a viewership of 1.477 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is down by .133 from the previous episode. * The character of Rynn Grisu is identified only as Rynn in the end credit sequence to this episode. * The character of Otto Scheck is identified as Dr. Otto Scheck in the end credit sequence to this episode. * The character of Raiga Suhon is credited only as Raiga in the end credit sequence to this episode. * This is the second episode of Defiance directed by Allan Arkush. He directs four episodes of the series overall. He previously directed "This Woman's Work". His next episode is "Ostinato in White". Ironically, both episode air on the same month and day, one year apart. * This is the first and only episode of Defiance co-written by Brusta Brown. * This is the first and only episode of Defiance co-written by John Mitchell Todd. Quotes * Berto Mercado: Just because the asteroid killed the dinosaur doesn't mean the dinosaur can't pause and acknowledge the asteroid's beauty. It's in our nature to want to be other than we are. It's what makes humanity great. We are creatures of incredible curiosity. We envy the flight of birds, and we build wings. Born earthbound, we reach for the stars. Never be ashamed of trying to be better than what you are, and cherish the moments you get to spend in a place like this, You can be anything you want here. Be brave, be strong, confident. Every eye here is fixed upon you. .... * Meh Yewll: There's two kinds of friends in this world. Kind that helps you hide a dead whore, and me. .... * Jalina: (during sex) My master is Datak Tarr! * Datak Tarr: Wait wait wait wait. What do you think you're doing? * Jalina: Saying your name. * Datak Tarr: Well, I know who I am. * Jalina: I thought you'd like it. * Datak Tarr: Well, hearing my name over and over again... you think I'm some kind of egomaniac? * Jalina: No... * Datak Tarr: Good girl. .... * Meh Yewll: You should be looking for a doctor. Specifically one with surgical skills. * Joshua Nolan: One like, I don't know, you, for example? * Meh Yewll: Not the only doctor in Defiance. * Joshua Nolan: You are the biggest liar I know. * Meh Yewll: Stop. You're making me blush. Crew * Gary Hutzel - Visual effects supervisor * Simonetta Mariano - Costume designer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Patrick McMahon, A.C.E. - Editor * Stephen Geaghan - Production designer * Thomas Burstyn - Director of photography, CSC * Michael Taylor - Consulting producer * Bryan Q. Miller - Co-producer * Paul Leonard - Producer * Anupam Nigam - Supervising producer * Michael Nankin - Co-executive producer * Mark Winemaker - Executive producer * Todd Slavkin - Executive producer * Darren Swimmer - Executive producer * Kevin Murphy - Executive producer * Michael D. Gibson - Co-producer * Brian Allen Alexander - Associate producer * Amanda Alpert Muscat - Associate producer * Michael Freeman - Associate producer * Ryan Greig - Associate producer * Alexander Wood - Associate producer * Allison Miller - Story editor See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2014/Episodes Category:July, 2014/Episodes Category:Gary Hutzel Category:Gary Hutzel/Visual effects supervisor Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified